


Flynnovic Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. kissing2. touching Zoran's scars3. Reading a book together4. Patching up a wound5. sleeping with the boss





	1. Chapter 1

It was while Harry was sitting astride Zoran that it happened. The war criminal was buried hilt deep inside of him, stretching him so deliciously that Harry could do nothing but moan and bow his back. He was always a slut for Zoran’s cock, if he had to admit it to anyone, which was nothing he planned to do. 

His mind was hazy with pleasure and the burn of the girth and maybe that was to blame when he, without any conscious thought, leaned forward and planted his mouth over Zoran’s. He froze. 

Shit.

Zoran’s hips stilled underneath his and his fingers, settled on Harry’s waist, flexed against his skin.

There was no love involved in anything they did together between the sheets, or occasionally alleys or anywhere else they could grab a moment alone. No, never something as emotional as that with someone of Zoran’s caliber. It wasn’t even that his face was the sort that invited being kissed. In any case, Zoran’s mouth remained stiff and unyielding underneath Harry’s and the next moment found Harry leaning back again, putting some distance between them lest Zoran got it into his head to somehow retaliate for the transgression. 

Zoran’s face was calm, vaguely amused and his hips soon continued their slow undulation that had driven Harry mad before.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, “force of habit.”

Zoran said nothing.


	2. Touching Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry touching Zoran's scars.

On occasion Harry had wondered about Zoran’s scars. Not so much about where he had gotten them, he knew that part, but how they would feel under his hands.

Harry had always thought he might get a chance while they had sex. If Zoran knew what foreplay was he conveniently forgot with Harry and having your face pressed into a bed did not allow for a lot of touching, not by Harry at least.

So in the dead of night, after one such rump between the sheets, as Zoran was asleep, Harry decided to be a little daring instead of only dashing. He really hoped whatever injury he would limp away with wouldn’t be too bad.

When the tips of his fingers touched the raised skin on Zoran’s face, Harry froze. Nothing happened. It felt strange under his hand, smooth and uneven all at once. He slid his hand down the side of Zoran’s neck and over his shoulder. Then he froze when he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes.

Zoran was watching him in the dark. Harry continued to pet his skin when it became obvious that that would be all that Zoran planned to do.


	3. Reading a book together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by Lazarebitching :)

Harry opened the book. It was supposed to hold further clues towards the whereabouts of Shambala. There had been a few things that had supposed to hold information and ultimately hadn’t, or at least it hadn’t been Harry that had found them, which smarted somewhat. At least he was still alive to tell the tale, so far.

Carefully he read through the page, turned another and read that one as well. Fifty pages in, which felt like a hundred, a warm breath hit the back of his neck and made him startle from his seat. A big hand pressed him down again.

“Relax, Harry,” Zoran told him. He was leaning over the chair that Harry had taken for his own, arms resting on the back. He made no move to go away when Harry resumed his reading. In fact, when Harry look back at his face, his eyes were moving over the pages as well.

Harry turned the pages a little slower.


	4. Patching up a wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♟:Patching up a wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Lazarebitching

The last guardian of Shambala fell. Of course, it was probably not the last one. There might be some still around, but Harry didn’t care as long as they weren’t here, where Zoran was lying on the ground without moving. Harry limbed closer. A rush of survival instinct had made him throw the grenade as far as he could in his condition, sheer dumb luck had made it far enough away to only burn him. He didn’t think he would ever be able to hear fully again. His ears were still ringing.

It didn’t explain why he was here. The city was collapsing, the tree was dead and Zoran looked like he was close to dying. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a little glow between pieces of rubble. As quickly as his legs would allow, he hobbled over it. There was a little amount of blue resin in a small puddle. Harry shrugged and gathered a bit of it in his palms. Zoran had told him a little about the true secret of the city.

Another piece of a building caved in as Harry hobbled back to Zoran’s still form and forced the liquid between his lips. He still might die here, both of them. If he had drank already and it still hadn’t kept him from being beaten to death. But Harry needn’t had worried. Under his gaze, Zoran’s wounds healed and he opened his eyes.

“You,” Zoran said and got to his feet.

“Me,” Harry answered and remained seated. He didn’t think he could get to his feet again.

Zoran eyed the destroyed tree and the collapsing city before turning to Harry.

“It seems like we have to hurry,” he said and, to Harry’s surprise, helped Harry onto his back. Then he sprinted towards where the exit of the city lay.


	5. sleeping with the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one night stand before the first day of your new job and oops that was your new boss you were sleeping with" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt I got over on Tumblr

A brow lifted in Harry’s direction. Otherwise the man’s face was impassive. Now he knew that it was his new boss. That was a knowledge that Harry would have needed the night before as he goaded the man into fucking him harder.

Harry swallowed and shuffled on the spot. Usually he wasn’t one for awkward silences unless he wanted to make them awkward, but he had asked Zoran Lazarevic, the war criminal, his boss, to do some very dirty things to him last night. 

“Mister Flynn,” Zoran said. Harry really had to wonder if Zoran had known who he was all along. Probably. Most likely it had saved his life a few times to always know who the person was that was standing in front of him. 

Fuck.

“Ready to lead me to the fabled Shambala?”, Zoran continued and now there was a very slight smile on his scarred face.

Harry magicked his trademark smirk onto his face. “Sure, boss.”


End file.
